Landris
Landris was the planetary seat for House Strykia prior to the ascension of the Strykia bloodline to the High Seat on Antrixies. As one of the first colonies settled by the Antrixians after the settlement of Antrixies, Landris played an important role in the political sphere of the Antrixian Commonwealth for centuries. Geography Landris was a terrestrial world of varied terrain. The prominent geographic features were the sprawling Junda forests which covered vast tracks of the planet. Oceans and mountains also covered a majority of the world. While Landris was a terrestrial world, it was also colder than most of the other worlds within the Commonwealth. Due to this, the planet had vast areas of taiga, tundra, and temperate steppe terrain. History Landris was a terrestrial world located in the Maridis Sector of the Inner Rim region of the galaxy. Situated just off of the Ithic Corridor, Landris became a stopover for many travelers journeying through the sector in the years following settlement. Over the years, Landris was overseen by House Strykia, who grew out of the original settlers of the world. Smartly managed, Landris and it's natural resources were never ravaged the same way that some of the other Antrixian colonies were. Instead, forestry industries and mining were kept to a acceptable level, always intent on preserving the environment and being conservative. Major population centers never blossomed on the world. Most areas of population were spread out all over the planet. The main center and starport, Frostfel, was located in the Marturian Mountains, not far from the seat of House Strykia in Northguard. The labyrinth of tombs situated in the mountain that Northguard was built upon became the source of many legends and myths about hauntings and strange occurrences. These tunnels and tombs were called the Din'Or'Drell, or "Halls of the Dead." In the later years, the distribution of the population made it difficult for the Imperial Occupation to combat rebel activity on the world. During the final years of the Imperial Occupation, the Din'Or'Drell were used by the resistance as hiding and staging areas, along with caches of weapons and equipment. While Landris was never considered a rich planet, almost the whole of the Antrixian Commonwealth came to view Landris and it's inhabitants as a fair people, slow to anger, yet steadfast and brave. Many times over, Landris and House Strykia were at the forefront of conflicts involving the Commonwealth, always quick to defend their people and way of life. Following the Clone Wars and the exile of House Strykia, Landris came under the stead of House Stanrish, who maintained the holding for House Strykia. Fiercely loyal, the citizens of Landris were again at the forefront to oppose the Imperial occupation of the Commonwealth. In 3 ABY, Landris, along with Relka, became staging areas for guerrilla operations against the Empire in the Commonwealth. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Cool Atmosphere: Type I Hydrosphere: Moderate Gravity: Standard Terrain: Forest, Glacier, Mountain, Ocean Length of Day: 19 standard hours Length of Year: 312 local days Sapient Species: Antrixian(N), Human, Knyden Starport: Imperial class Population: 289 Million Planet Function: Colony Government: Ruler by Selection/Rite, Assembly Tech Level: Space Major Exports: Raw Materials Major Imports: Raw Materials, Foodstuffs, Luxury Goods System: Lannis Star: Al’Lan Orbital Bodies: Category:Planets